Catching Love at the Premiere
by HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou
Summary: Takes place at the Catching Fire premiere in 2013. Alexander Ludwig and Isabelle Fuhrman are finally seeing each other again after the Hunger Games cast members reunite to see the new movie. Isabelle's had a crush on Alexander for a long time, but will he finally return the feelings?


**Before anyone starts complaining, yes I realize I'm writing about actual _real _people but I couldn't resist. This is for all my Alexbelle friends, and anyone who loves them. I'm planning on also writing a Clato fic after this so please check that out. I also write Harry Potter stories. Check them out(: **

**Enjoy my clovelies**

-Catching Fire Premiere, Los Angeles, November 2013-

I checked the mirror one last time. I was wearing a pretty blue dress that ended right above my knees. It was a one-shoulder and had a bit of silver intertwined, which was why I was wearing the silver 2 inch heels. My hair was partly pulled back and the ends were curled. I had mascara, and silver sparkly eye shadow on, it wasn't too fake looking though, don't worry! I was also wearing light pink lip gloss which you could barely notice. For once my nails were bare. I had on a bracelet which said "Clovely Forever" which _he _gave me. Who is _he? _Well he's only the guy I've had the hugest crush on for like forever. Let's be clear, he is the Alexander Ludwig. Yes the one in only. I check my watch and see it's time to go. I hop in the limo which was arranged. It holds 2 other people. Jackie and Amandla. They smile and reach for a hug. Amandla is wearing a fluffy and very pretty gold dress which ends just past her knees and shoes that look like ballet slippers. Jackie has a pink dress on that has a deep cut in the back and 3 inch silver heels to match her silver earrings, bracelet, and clutch. We could almost match. Her hair is straightened and pulled in an elegant bun.

"Long time, no see. Well, semi-see," says Jackie smiling. I nod and we begin chatting as I watch us get closer and closer. There I see Josh, Jenn, and Liam posing for pictures. I see Willow getting out of a limo. I see Woody, Elizabeth, and the other actors who play the tributes. I recognize Sam, the guy who plays Finnick, almost immediately. Slowly we step out to a bunch of excited fans screaming all sorts of things and snapping pictures. Jackie looks at me with one of those this-will-never-get-boring expressions. We slowly walk over to where our fellow cast mates from last year stand. They'll pose after everyone who was currently in this movie gets photographed. I see Dayo first. Then Jack, and then Alexander. He's wearing a black suit and looks absolutely dazzling. Jackie pulls Amandla and I over screaming their names. Jack sees us first.

"Hey Amandla, Jackie, Isabelle it's been too long," he says hugging each of us. Then Dayo goes in for one giant group hug. Then Alexander politely says hi to Jackie and Amandla, even swinging her around and acting as if she's now 6 feet, even though she still is a shrimp compared to him. He'd make a great dad, wait that's a really random thought. I look up and see him staring at me.

"Belles," he whispers as he scoops me up, hugging me tightly.

"Xander," I say happily before squealing as he holds me up. He's the only one besides my mom I let call me Belles. Yes, Alexander means that much to me.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever, it's so nice to see your face," he says in a rush.

I smile saying, "Well it's really great to see you too!"

"You look so beautiful Belles," he says staring at me so hard that I have to look away.

"Jackie, Amandla, Izzy," shrieks Willow as she walks up to us in her silver sparkly dress. We all hug her and she explains how Josh, Jenn, and Liam will be over in a minute. Then Willow goes back over, more pictures are taken, and she chats with the actress who plays Johanna. Then I see Jenn walking over in her long red dress made of chiffon. Her hair is up and she's got sparkles in it.

"Oh my gosh, Amandla, Jackie, Isabelle it's _so _great to see you. You have to meet our other cast members. And Elizabeth and Woody are dying to talk to you guys again," we listen as Jenn rambles on till Josh comes over and casually wraps his arms around Jenn's waist. I remember that she's not dating that Nicholas guy and that in some magazine there was speculation of Josh and Jenn dating.

"Are you guys together?" Jackie asks before I can.

"Um, yes we are," Josh says rubbing his neck, "It's great to see you all again."

I see some blonde in green and frown, "Who's she?"

"Oh you didn't know? That's Jack's girlfriend, Laurie," says Jenn.

"She's awesome and I've only known her for 10 minutes," says an Australian accent.

"LIAM," screams Amandla hugging him. I chuckle at his surprised face.

"So more about this Laurie," I begin facing the one and only Jack Quad. "How long have you been dating? What's her last name? What's she like?" I squint at him because last time we were all together Jackie and Jack had big crushes on each other but were too scared to act. Now it's a one-sided crush, I can't even look at Jackie.

"Woah Izzy slow down! We've been dating 3 ½ months, her full name is Lauren Wilkes, but she prefers Laurie. She's got the best personality, really energetic, loves movies, she's lactose intolerant, and loves skiing," finished Jack in one breath. All I can do is nod.

"Why all the questions?" Xander asks. I shake my head whispering later.

"I see you two are still close, especially going months without seeing each other," says Liam.

"Well what did you want us to be, ice cold?" Xander asks.

"Where's Miley?" asks Amandla.

"Oh, talking over there," he points toward a crowd of people and smiles.

"Where are we going to-" begins Jackie before being interrupted by Jack saying,

"Laurie over here!" I watch as the blonde comes over, she's got freckles all over her nose and has hazel eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm Laurie," she says waving. We all say hi back and I can hear the bitterness in Jackie's voice. I squeeze her had but she jerks away, I instantly feel hurt. I look around and see Alexander staring at me, I blush and look at my feet.

"Let's go, we're moving," whispers Amandla. Somehow I end up next to Alexander which I'm happy about.

"What?" I ask when he's staring again.

"It's just, Belles you are so beautiful," he says.

"Xander don't be so nice," I say.

We head into the theatre and I sit next to him. I watch as Jackie sits on the end, I hope she stops acting bitchy. I mean- I'd be the exact same way if Xander had brought a girlfriend. Still, she needs to be happier. I look over and see Jack giving Laurie his jacket. Jenn and Josh and Liam say a few words before sitting down again. I realize it's cold in this auditorium. Xander sees me shivering and offers his jacket.

"Thanks," I whisper. Halfway through the movie my head ends up on his shoulder and his arm is around me. He whispers into my ear about parts he likes, and if he knows a quote from the book he'll also whisper that. I'm giggling at one part where Mags just died. Half the crowd looks at me and I cover my face and look dow, I must seem horrible. I elbow Alexander in the side whispering,

"How could you? People are going to hate me forever, I mean it was _Mags._" I say throwing my hands out in front of me. He just chuckles saying I'm the prettiest and cutest thing he's ever seen.

After the movie we all hang around to chat some more.

"You guys should all buy plain tickets to New York," says Jenn and she begins a long talk. By the time she's done half of us are actually thinking about it. I pull Xander aside and say

"Do you think it's possible? I mean, to go to New York, I don't want to seem like I'm intruding because this is not my movie but…"

"Yes Belles I think it's possible. Everyone will love it. The headlines saying 'Jennifer Lawrence invite old Hunger Games cast members to New York Premiere' I think I might go, I've had too much free time lately," Alexander says as his face scrunches up slightly into this adorable face.

"Well if Alexander Ludwig is going then I have to go to," I say staring at the buildings across from us. I see him staring at me yet again so I'm about to ask when he crashes his lips against mine. I moan into his lips as he presses me against the wall making a trail of kisses from my shoulder, up my neck and jaw to the side of my mouth. I'm whispering his name the whole time. When we're finally both just standing again he gives me a shy smile.

"Isabelle Fuhrman, I love you," he says. I can feel my eyes widen. This is what I've been waiting for, what I've dreamed of. Him, being mine.

"I love you too Alexander Ludwig," I say as I press my lips to his once more.

**Longer than I thought it'd be, oh well! Hope you liked it. Please review, no harsh comments. Farewell! **


End file.
